1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to loudspeakers for use in audio systems, and more particularly, to a speaker enclosure and method of building same for overcoming standing wave phenomena by eliminating the generation of standing waves within the enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eliminating low frequency sound waves generated inside speaker enclosures is an important focus of research and discovery for improving sound quality generated by speaker systems. Drivers positioned within speaker enclosures generate low frequency sound waves into the enclosure which reflect multiple times to create resonances. Resonances are peaks and dips in sound pressure levels that lack coherency and direction, causing sound to be altered. These resonances are often called standing waves and are the result of modes of vibration associated with resonance in extended objects like strings and air columns having characteristic patterns.
Standing waves have a negative impact on low and low-mid frequency integrities and a variety of commonly known measures are available to lessen the standing waves negative effects. Conventional approaches attempt to eliminate standing waves by stuffing the speaker enclosure, for example a bass chamber, with absorption and/or dampening materials. The materials may include fiberglass insulation, foam rubber, cloth, felt or spun wool. The energy created by the standing waves is then dissipated into in dampening material.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a speaker assembly having an enclosure for mounting a low-range speaker driver therein and method for eliminating the standing waves generated by the driver by redirecting the waves to exit the enclosure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a speaker enclosure having an interior defining at least four interior corners wherein at least one corner contains an element mounted thereto having an acoustically reflective surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the acoustically reflective surface within the interior of the enclosure in a plane that intersects and is inclined with respect to each of the interior surfaces that form the corner for redirecting the standing waves and utilizing the energy they create, rather than conventional approaches which attempt to absorb the energy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tuned port within the body of the speaker enclosure for allowing standing waves redirected from the acoustically reflective surface to exit therethrough.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a speaker assembly that combines multiple drivers within an enclosure (for example, subwoofers, woofers, mid-high range drivers, and tweeters) for providing low-range, mid-range and/or high-range speaker sound.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple driver speaker assembly having more than one time-aligned chamber body, including a high-range frequency chamber adjacent a low-range frequency chamber within a speaker enclosure, wherein each chamber body has a front wall positioned in different plane.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple driver speaker assembly wherein the front wall of the high frequency chamber is recessed within the enclosure as compared to the front wall of the low frequency chamber in order to create a horn lens effect to enhance the dispersion and throw over distance of the sound created.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a speaker enclosure capable of providing more power and increased efficiency for delivering a more natural sound without the need for including dampening materials therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a speaker enclosure capable of increasing the efficiency of the amplification of sound which allows for a greater volume of sound to be created with lesser electric power required.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a speaker enclosure which improves the value of sonic levels (decibels) and sonic accuracy (frequency response).
It is another object of the present invention to provide a higher level of acoustical integrity within a speaker enclosure, thereby eliminating the need for resistors within complex crossover networks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a detachable handle system mounted to the exterior of the body of the enclosure which does not invade the interior or diminish the acoustical integrity of the enclosure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a handle that rotates 360 degrees and locks in a vertical position adjacent the exterior of the enclosure for enabling a user to lift the enclosure without altering the vertical orientation of the enclosure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a handle capable of locking in a plurality of positions when the enclosure is orientated horizontally for serving as an articulating leg supporting the enclosure.